penguinsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shippofox
Hi $0 -- we are excited to have Catherine Munro as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, CatherineMunro Hi! Hi Shippofox, congrats on the new Wiki :) I'd love to help in any way I can, so feel free to ask =) The first thing you should do is edit mediawiki:Sidebar. Since I'm not a bureaucrat here, I can't do it. :p [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 14:38, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the 'crat rights :) I'll go ahead and "prettify" (omg I just said that???) some of the stuffs here. Once again, thanks, and I'll do everything I can to help :) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:09, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Also, how do you like this design for a stub template? Please remove this when you've finished looking at it, as it's adding you to Category:Stubs. I originally designed this for another wiki, so the colors are strange, and not penguinish. Just tell me the colors you'd like, and I'll change 'em. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:21, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Thats awesome, thanks again for all the help you are giving ^_^--Shippofox 12:36, 9 May 2008 (UTC) FA What do you think our featured article should be? I think the Emporer's page looks like a worthy article, as it's clearly our longest. Also, should we move the FA nominations to Penguin Wiki:Feature Article or something like that? Also, one last question. Do you want to use content from Wikipedia? Some Wikis do, some don't. The Emp's page is from Wikipedia, as I can't say I have an extensive knowledge of 'guins ;) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 01:26, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :One last thing, what do you think of this Charcat "mutation"? If there's one thing I'm not good at, it's designing templates :'( [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:11, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::That template is great ^_^ and yes a featured article whould help show our content as well as spark the interest of new editors.--Shippofox 16:19, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks :) I'm going to submit the PenguinWiki for spotlighting so we can hopefully get some more users. Wish me luck :) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 19:35, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ahh, no, I'm not. We need at least 100 non-stub articles, and a welcome template... I'll get to work on the welcome template(s) right away. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 19:38, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::What do you think about these welcome templates? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 21:07, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Those are great, they really match the penguin articles if you think about it ^_^--Shippofox 12:33, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Birds Wiki Hi Shippofox. I see that you have started a nice wiki about penguins here, and was wondering if you have heard about Birds wiki. It is the "online field guide that you can edit." I was wondering if you'd be interested in contributing some content to birds wiki, maybe about penguins? If not, that's okay too, because starting a new wiki is a handful, I know! Thanks in advance! swannietalk 14:03, 2 September 2008 (UTC)